mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Cadance
|grzywa = z i pasemkami |sierść = |znaczek = 35px|link= |tło nagłówka = #F9C3E4 |kolor nagłówka = #701CA1 |gatunek = Skrzydlaty jednorożec |płeć = Żeńska |głos = Katarzyna Łaska |inne2 = Magiczna poświata |inne2 tekst = |inne1 = Klejnot harmtonii |inne1 tekst = Klejonot Milościi }} Księżniczka Cadance (ang. Princess Cadance', także Princess Mi Amore Cadenza - z wł. i ang. Księżniczka Moja Miłość Cadenza) — skrzydlaty jednorożec, żona Kapitana Straży Królewskiej Shining Armora, siostrzenica Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Luny i bratowa Twilight Sparkle. Pojawia się w dwuodcinkowym finale sezonu drugiego, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 i 2, poświęconym jej zaślubinom z Shining Armorem. Reprezentuje Klejnot Miłości.Karta Cadance Powstawanie Lauren Faust brała udział w tworzeniu historii, w ramach której do fabuły serialu mała byc wprowadzona księżniczka o imieniu Cadence. Nowa postać nie była jednak skrzydlatym jednorożcem. Decyzja o tym, by bohaterka miała zarówno róg, jak i skrzydła, zapadła już po odejściu Faust z ekipy produkcyjnej. Gdy dawną współtwórczynię formatu zaproszono na konsultacje, animatorka była wyraźnie zaskoczona zmienioną odsłoną Cadence.Komentarz Lauren Faust na jej profilu w serwisie deviantArt 'Imię' Imię księżniczki pochodzi od Cadince, córki jednego z pracowników Studia Hasbro.Artykuł na stronie Equestria Daily. Samo słowo cadance przekłada się na język polski jako kadencja. Termin ten może mieć wiele znaczeń, np. w muzyce jest to połączenie akordów wieńczące utwór lub jego część. Pierwotna pisownia tego imienia - Cadence - była używana przez Hasbro przy pierwszych materiałach promocyjnych i niektórych produktach. Obecnie, poprawną i obowiązującą formą zapisu jest Cadance. Przedstawienie w serii 'Zaproszenie na ślub' Cadance zostaje pierwszy raz wspomniana na początku odcinka "A Canterlot Wedding", kiedy Twilight Sparkle czyta zaproszenie na ślub wysłane jej przez Księżniczkę Celestię. Twilight jest proszona o przybycie na ślub "Księżniczki Mi Amore Cadenza oraz brata Shining Armor'a." Twilight ma za złe swojemu bratu, z którym była kiedyś bardzo blisko, że nie poinformował jej o swoim ślubie osobiście oraz że nie ma pojęcia kim jest ta "Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza". Po przybyciu do Canterlotu Shining Armor objaśnia jej, że Mi Amore Cadenza to Cadance, opiekunka Twilight z czasów dzieciństwa. Twilight radośnie nazywa ją "najlepszą opiekunką w historii najlepszych opiekunek", a następnie chwali ją jako kucyka pięknego, troskliwego i życzliwego po czym przechodzi do retrospekcji z dzieciństwa, w której była pod opieką Cadance. 'Retrospekcja Twilight' thumbTwilight, w swojej retrospekcji, opisuje Cadance jako wyjątkowo troskliwą. Wita się z małą Twilight uściskiem, opatruje jej rany, ociera łzy kiedy ją boli, huśta ją na huśtawce, opowiada Twilight, że jest szczęśliwa mogąc się nią zajmować, a także śpiewa z nią i tańczy ich specjalną piosenkę. Twilight mówi również, że Cadance potrafi rozprzestrzeniać miłość wszędzie, gdzie tylko się pojawi, a krótka scenka pokazuje jak Cadance rzuca na dwójkę kłócących się kucyków zaklęcie. W retrospekcji Twilight również wspomina, że Cadance jest księżniczką. 'Oszustka' thumbBezpośrednio po retrospekcji Twilight pojawia się Cadance, która przyszła do Shining Armora. Twilight entuzjastycznie witaj ją ich piosenką, ale Cadance nie rozpoznaje jej i traktuje z góry. W czasie trwania całego odcinka, Księżniczka wzbudza podejrzenia Twilight, która ze swoich spostrzeżeń na temat zmian w zachowaniu, niegdyś swojej ukochanej opiekunki, zwierza się swoim przyjaciółkom. Próbuje również porozmawiać na ten temat z Shining Armorem, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, pojawiła się Cadance i zabrała go do innego pokoju. Twilight zerka przez szparę w drzwiach i widzi jak Cadance rzuca urok na jej brata, po czym stwierdza, że jest ona "zupełnie zła" i ucieka. Twilight konfrontuje się z Cadance w czasie jej próby ślubu, przed Księżniczką Celestią oraz resztą uczestników, co sprawia, że zapłakana Cadance ucieka. Shining Armor wyjaśnia, że czar, który rzuciła na niego Cadance, miał za zadanie wzmocnić jego magię i pomóc mu w regeneracji sił, a jej zachowanie usprawiedliwiał stresem związanym z weselem. Krytykowana Twilight, zostaje opuszczona przez przyjaciółki, Celestię oraz jej brata. W czasie kiedy Twilight leży zapłakana na schodach oraz kończy śpiewać dogrywkę piosenki B.B.B.F.F., pojawia się Cadance. Twilight od razu zaczyna przepraszać, a księżniczka patrzy na nią ze współczuciem, ale po chwili jej oczy zaczynają świecić na zielono, wyraz twarzy staje się okrutny, a Twilight otaczają zielone płomienie, które spychają ją pod ziemię. Wtedy przyciemnia się obraz i kończy się odcinek. 'Prawdziwa Cadance' Historia wznawia się w "A Canterlot Wedding, part 2". W podziemnych jaskiniach znajdujących się pod Canterlotem, twarz Cadance pojawia się w kryształach tworzących ściany jaskini. Mówi Twilight, że jaskinie to idealne miejsce do przetrzymywania tych, którzy starają się przeszkodzić jej w planach. Za pomocą swojego rogu, Twilight zaczyna atakować ściany jaskini. Nagle burzy jedną ze ścian, a jej oczom ukazuje się poobcierana i przestraszona Cadance, która od razu rozpoznaje Twilight i mówi jej, że została uwięziona przez Cadance-oszustkę. Wtedy śpiewa i tańczy piosenkę z retrospekcji Twilight, aby udowodnić swoją tożsamość, a potem oba kucyki przytulają się. Cadance i jej uzurpatorka dzielą piosenkę This Day Aria, w czasie kiedy Twilight i Księżniczka starają się wydostać z jaskini, a oszustka przygotowuje się do ślubu. Po piosence, przed Cadance i Twilight stają trzy byłe druhny: Lyra, Minuette i Twinkleshine, które blokują im wyjście z jaskini. Scena się urywa, a w następnej widzimy już końcówkę ślubnej ceremonii, która zostaje przerwana przez Twilight i Cadance. Na pytanie jak uciekły druhnom, wyświetla się krótka retrospekcja, w której Cadance rzuca bukiet kwiatów, za którym biegną druhny. Później wyjaśnia, że oszustka jest podmieńcem, a ona samą siebie nazywa Królową Podmieńców - Królową Chrysalis. Księżniczka Celestia stara się pokonać Chrysalis przy pomocy swojej magii ale, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich (także samej Królowej Podmieńców), zostaje pokonana. Celestia wysyła Twilight i jej przyjaciółki po Klejnoty Harmonii, ale zostają one powstrzymane przez podmieńców, którzy przynoszą je z powrotem do sali weselnej, gdzie Celestia wisi zamknięta w kokonie, a kopyta Cadance przyklejone są do podłogi. 'Miłość zwycięży wszystko' thumbTwilight korzysta z okazji, kiedy Królowa jest zajęta i uwalnia Cadance, tak aby ta mogła połączyć się z Shining Armorem i wybudzić go z transu. Armor stara się wykonać zaklęcie do odpierania podmieńców, ale nie ma wystarczającej siły. Cadance mówi Shining Armorowi, że jej miłość da mu siłę, a potem oboje rozprzestrzeniają swoją magię nad całym Canterlotem i wypychają z miasta podmieńców i ich Królową, daleko za horyzont. Twilight i jej przyjaciółki pomagają prawdziwej Cadance przygotować się do ślubu, która jest zachwycona wszystkim co dla niej uczyniły. Shining Armor żartuje, że Cadance zgodziła się go poślubić tylko po ty, by mieć Twilight za siostrę. W czasie ceremonii zaślubin Celestia mówi, że siła miłości Cadance i Shining Armora jest niezaprzeczalna oraz ogłasza ich mężem i żoną. Później wychodzą na dziedziniec i przy akompaniamencie wiwatów oraz ponaddźwiękowym bum w tle - całują się. Po przyjęciu weselnym państwo młodzi wsiadają do złotej karocy, a Cadance rzuca za siebie bukiet, który łapie Rarity. Szczęśliwa para odjeżdża, prawdopodobnie na miesiąc miodowy. thumb|zmęczona candance [[Plik:Kryształowa_candance.jpg|thumbThe Crystal Empire]] Powrót Księżniczki Cadance potwierdza się w piosence "Ballad of the Crystal Ponies", którą Hasbro zaprezentowało 13 lipca 2012 roku na Comic Conie w San Diego. W piosence, Twilight śpiewa, że ona i jej przyjaciółki muszą pomóc księżniczce zorganizować festyn kryształowych kucyków, ponieważ jej magia nie będzie trwała wiecznie. Jest władczynią Kryształowego Imperium.Przez prawie cały odcinek The Crystal Empire utrzymywała barierę ochronną nad imperium.Już na samym początku widać po niej zmęczenie.Ledwo co jadała.Pod koniec widzimy ją jako kryształowego kucyka.Jej wygląd zmienia się o fryzurę i strój. Galeria Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Celebryci Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Skrzydlate Jednorożce